baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MustangCobra1/Baldi's Basics: The Incident (Dark Alternate Timeline RP)
(Note: This takes place in an alternate timeline, where instead of me killing Playtime, I also kill The Principal Of The Thing, It's a Bully, and Baldi, because according to Loathesome Characters Wiki, the 4 characters are atrocious and annoying, and yes, I know that hating the 4 characters all just because Loathesome Characters Wiki hates them is a dumb and petty reason to hate them, but, anyways, enough talking, let's get straight to the RP, shall we?) (Also, special thanks to the creators of the characters and Mystman12) (…) (Dramatic music starts playing) (Suddenly, Playtime's voice is heard echoing) Playtime: "I wanna play with someone!" "Let's play!" "Ready? Go!" "Oops! You messed up! Let's try again! From the top!" "1" "2" "3" (Playtime's voice starts overlapping with her other voice clips, including unused ones while showing gameplay of her jumprope minigame) (Suddenly, The Principal Of The Thing's voice is also heard echoing) TPOTT: "15 seconds!" "30 seconds!" "45 seconds!" "60 seconds!" "99 seconds!" "Detention for you!" (TPOTT's voice starts overlapping with his other voice clips, including unused ones while showing gameplay, which overlaps with Playtime's gameplay) (Suddenly, It's a Bully's voice is also heard echoing) It's a Bully: "Give me something great!" "I'm gonna take your candy!" "What? No items? No items, no pass!" "I'll take that, it's mine now!" "Thanks for the generous donation!" (It's a Bully's voice starts overlapping with other voice clips, including the ones made by Mystman12 while showing gameplay, which overlaps with TPOTT and Playtime's gameplays) Baldi: (Jumpscare) (Scene ends) (Music ends) (Cuts to a close up of my face, opening my eyes annoyed and my mouth in an angry frown, revealing that I was daydreaming the scene) Baldi: "Um... are you okay?" Me: "Don't ask..." Baldi: "Why? You look mad... Is there something wrong-" Me: "I SAID: DON'T ASK!" Baldi: "Oh... well... can you at least collect 2 notebooks... please? I think that will cheer you up..." Me: "I don't care... just let me collect them..." Baldi: "Okay...?" (After getting all of the questions on the first notebook correct) Baldi: "You did great! Come here and get your prize, a shiny-" Me: "I DON'T CARE!" Baldi: "Why?" Me: "DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT I SAID EARLIER: DON'T. ASK!" Baldi: "Okay... jeez... I'm just trying to help!" Me: "TO WHAT?" Baldi: "To cheer you up!" Me: "DO I LOOK SAD TO YOU, HUH?" Baldi: "...No" Me: "GOOD! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME TAKE THE QUARTER!" (angrily grabs quarter) Baldi: (in mind) "Jeez, why is he so mad today?" (After getting the 3rd question wrong on the second notebook) Me: "Great... just (BEEP)ing great... now I gotta run for my life now..." *annoyed sigh* (Runs down the right path and into the area where Gotta Sweep's closet is located at) Playtime (off-screen): "Hehehehe!" Me: (Raises eyebrows and eyes widen in frustration) (My face changes to a Grimace of Frustration) (Clenches hand into a fist) "Grrr…" (heavy breathing) Playtime: (Goes around the corner and sees me) "Let's play!" "Ready! Go!" Me: "You know what, Playtime?" Playtime: "What?" Me: "You know what I think about you?" Playtime: "What? What do you think about me?" Me: (Opens up the mod menu and spawns the Safety Scissors) (Note: Time freezes when I open up the mod menu and time unfreezes when I close the mod menu) Me: (Pulls out the Safety Scissors and cuts Playtime's jumprope) Playtime: "Ohhh, that makes me sad-" (POW!) (Playtime is sent flying backwards and into the wall) (Intense dramatic music starts playing) Playtime: "OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Me: "BECAUSE, YOU ALWAYS ANNOY THE LIVING (BEEP) OUT OF ME, ALWAYS WANTING TO PLAY JUMPROPE WITH ME AND ALWAYS GETTING ME CAUGHT BY BALDI!" (Imitates Playtime) "LET'S PLAY! LET'S PLAY! LET'S PLAY!" (Normal voice) "HOW ABOUT THIS, HUH? (Runs up to Playtime and punches her in the face extremely hard) Playtime: "OW!" Me: "OR THIS?" (I grab Playtime by her leg, swings her around a la Super Mario 64 and releases her, sending her flying forwards into the wall) Playtime: "OW!" Me: "OW YOURSELF! I'M SO (BEEP)ING DONE WITH YOU, AND AS A MATTER OF FACT, THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT AND MY REVENGE!" (I run up to Playtime, grab her by the leg, and starts slamming her over and over again and back and forth onto the floor over and over again, blood splattering all over the place) Playtime: (screams) Me: "SHUT THE (BEEP) UP YOU WHINY BRAT!" (I throw Playtime onto the floor in front of me, bends over, and starts punching her face over and over again until her face had a black eye and a bloody nose, her face covered entirely in bruises) (I get up and start stomping and kicking Playtime's face until there's boot shaped marks and scars on her face) Playtime: (sobbing) "Please... no more... make it stop... it hurts..." Me: "NO I WON'T, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ALWAYS TORMENTING ME!" (Opens up the mod menu and spawns a baseball bat) Playtime: "NO NO NO NO-" Me: (Starts hitting and bashing and smashing Playtime's face in with the baseball bat until her face was bloodied) Playtime: "PLEASE STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Me: "BECAUSE, YOU ALWAYS TORTURE ME BY MAKING ME PLAY JUMPROPE WITH YOU AND ALWAYS LET ME GET CAUGHT BY BALDI!!!" (Picks up Playtime by the neck and starts smearing and dragging her face across the wall, smearing it in her own blood) Playtime: "STOP HURTING ME! PLEASE, I'M SORRY! I PROMISE I WON'T PLAY JUMPROPE WITH YOU ANYMORE, PLEASE!" Me: "NO!" (Starts bashing her face on the wall, then stops and looks at the lockers) Playtime: "Oh no..." Me: (Walks over to the lockers and starts bashing Playtime's face onto them, covering them in her own blood whilst denting them at the same time) Playtime: "hhnngg…" Me: "Not so much of a big mouth now, huh?" (Opens up the mod menu and spawns a knife) "HOLD STILL!" (I slowly begin slicing into Playtime's bloodied face, from forehead, to temple, to chin. Thick blood oozes out from the tiny pink slits running down the side on Playtime's face) (I slice across Playtime's forehead again, this time jimmying the blade down between the skull and the exposed skin, I continued this until a large portion of Playtime's skull was showing) (Note: It's a shoutout to Needs Work on the SOG Wiki, Link: http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Needs_Work) (I jab the end of the knife into Playtime's right eye and jiggled it, causing blood and ichor to dribble from the socket and onto the floor) Me: "And for the finishing blow..." (Throws Playtime onto the floor and curbstomps her head) (Playtime's head explodes and it's reduced to nothing but hair, skin, blood, broken teeth, a tongue, skull bits, brain matter, and eyes) Me: "1 down... 3 to go..." (Hears TPOTT's whistle) Me: (Looks at the direction where the whistle was coming from) "Hehe..." (I run to the nearest un-dented locker and I hide in it) Me: (Opens up the mod menu and spawns a pencil) "This should come in handy..." (Note: Special thanks to Midevalknight) TPOTT: "What the hell happened here..." (TPOTT looks at his surroundings and is shocked.) TPOTT: "Playtime?" *sniff* "What happened to you?!" (TPOTT begins to walk over to where Playtime's body is. He begins to shiver in fear of what he's seeing.) TPOTT: "No... NO! Playtime, you can't be dead!" (his voice no longer sounds monotone.) "You can't be de-" Me: (Suddenly bursts out of the locker, grabs TPOTT by his neck, and stabs him in the chest with the pencil) TPOTT: (Cuts to a close up of his face yelping in pain as I stab the pencil deep into his chest) "AUGH!" Me: (Cuts to me cutting across his chest with the pencil, blood seeping out rapidly) (TPOTT's entrails exit his chest and plop onto the ground, blood oozing and leaking everywhere) Me: (Lets go of TPOTT's neck and removes the pencil while covered in Playtime's blood and TPOTT's blood) TPOTT: (Looks at his blood and entrails and looks up at me in horror before dropping dead onto the floor, a puddle of blood forming around his dead body) Me: (Smiles maniacally and left eye twitches) "2 down... 2 to go..." (Looks up and sees It's a Bully looking at me, shocked and in horror at what I just did) Me: (Raises pencil up) "YAAAAAGGGGHHH!" (Charges towards It's a Bully) It's a Bully: (runs away screaming) "SOMEONE... PLEASE... HELP ME!" (trips and falls) "WHOA!" (lands on the floor) "OOF!" Me: (Approaches It's a Bully, who is trying desperately to get away from me) It's a Bully: (Reaches his hand out for mercy) "NO! PLEASE!" Me: "Too late... goodbye!" (Impales the pencil through It's a Bully's brain) (It's a Bully drops dead onto the ground, a puddle of blood forming around his head) Me: "3 down... 1 more to go..." (Laughs maniacally quietly) (Cuts to Baldi walking along, slapping his ruler in his hand) ???: "BEHIND YOU!" Baldi: "Huh?" (Turns around, but sees nothing behind him) "Um...?" (Turns back) ???: (Quickly swipes ruler) Baldi: "Hey! Where did my ruler go-" Me: (Charges towards Baldi and impales his ruler through his stomach) Baldi: "AUGH!" (A scare chord plays) Baldi: (Looks down at his stomach in horror before looking up at me, blood leaking out of his chest) Me: "Hehe..." (Grabs Baldi's head and, with all of my might, twists it backwards, breaking his neck) Baldi: (Drops dead onto the floor) Me: "There we go... now they're not my problem anymore..." (Laughs maniacally) Harri: "What the heck was that noise?" Remote: "Um... what was that?" Plexi: "What did I just listen to?" Takahiro Eichiro (Taylor Wells): "そのノイズは一体何でしたか?" ("What the heck was that noise?") Me: "Oh crap! I don’t want to go to jail!” (Opens up the mod menu and teleports myself to Pencil Boy) (Note: Special thanks to MeatBallGaming 2018) Pencil Boy: (confused) “Hey! Why are you covered in blood-“ Me: (Grabs Pencil Boy by his hair and drags him out of the classroom) Pencil Boy: “HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Me: (Drags him to TPOTT’s dead body and smears him in his blood) Pencil Boy: “HEY! WHAT THE-“ (muffled) (Once Pencil Boy is covered completely in blood, I run off to dry the blood off my body) Me: “Thanks!” Pencil Boy: “Wait, what?” (Continue) Category:Blog posts